bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lythirus
Lythirus is a lobster-like Bakugan. He was the Guardian Bakugan of Stoica, a member of the Twelve Orders. Information Description Lythirus is partners with Stoica of the Twelve Orders. He is a ferocious and savage Bakugan, whose style is a combination of insect and reptilian fish. Lythirus can cut anything up with his big scissor-like hands. He is usually calm, but once he gets angry, he goes on a destructive rampage. He is obsessed with winning and he will use any dirty trick to get the job done. His Battle Gear is Razoid. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In A New Beginning, he appeared with the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan in Dan's vision. In The Sacred Orb, he battled on Neathia against Neathian forces and then fought Akwimos, until the Gundalians were sent away by The Sacred Orb. In The Secret Switch, he and Plitheon fought against Aranaut and Hawktor, but lost even though he used Razoid. In Battle For the Second Shield, he appeared in a flashback, losing to Hawktor. In Curtain Call, Lythirus along with Lumagrowl disposed of Plitheon for his failures. He also claims Plitheon is "lower than scum" for abandoning his battle partner. In Colossus Dharak, he battles Akwimos and Coredem, while tagged with Krakix. In Dragonoid Colossus, it is shown that he won against Akwimos. In Redemption, he battled against Sabator and Aranaut with Lumagrowl. In Final Strike, he battled Hawktor and Shun. In Dream Escape, he continued his battle against Hawktor and Shun to no result. In Gundalian Invaders, he battled the Castle Knights only to be defeated by Blitz Dragonoid. In Broken Spell, he was seen on Neathia along with Strikeflier and Phantom Dharak battling against Blitz Dragonoid and Hawktor. In Code Eve, He attacks Dragonoid Colossus and blinds him by shooting Acid Bubbles in his eyes so Phantom Dharak can attack him. Dharak attacks and presumably destroys Stoica, Lythirus and Dragonoid Colossus. ;Ability Cards * Acid Bath ''(Acid Bubbles): '' * Megalo Theria (Megalo Barrier): * Merfolk: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Eel Weakness: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. (This ability can only effect one Bakugan at a time) * Megalo Scannie:'' Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * '''Death End Merman': Game It was revealed at the World Toy Fair 2010. The Subterra Lythirus is 630 Gs. The Darkus Lythirus is 640 Gs, the Haos Lythirus is 850 Gs, the Pyrus Lythirus is 800 Gs, the Ventus version is 800 Gs, the Aquos Deka Lythirius is 760 Gs, the BakuCore Aquos version is 850 Gs. He was released along with Plitheon, Linehalt, Hawktor, Contestir, and Rubanoid. His Core version is slightly different from his Deka Bakugan form, because the Deka version has silver mandibles coming down from it's mouth. Trivia * His voice actor is the same one as Emperor Barodius, Preyas, Mag Mel and Preyas Angelo and Diablo. * He acts and talks very similar to Shadow Prove and Brontes from New Vestroia. * He is often called a cockroach by Aranaut and Sabator. Gallery Anime ly1.PNG IMG_0157.PNG IMG_0156.PNG|Lythirius in Battle Gear position Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.28.10 PM.png|Lythirius and Razoid combined in sphere mode Screen shot 2010-09-07 at 3.27.31 PM.png|Lythirius scanned on BakuMeter File:lythirus.jpg|Lythirius in real mode ly2.PNG ly3.PNG ly4.PNG ly5.PNG ly6.PNG ly7.PNG ly8.PNG ly9.PNG Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.30.19 PM.png RazoidTwo.jpg|Lythirus using Razoid ly10.PNG ly11.PNG Game File:!B0ZrOm!!2k~$(KGrHqYOKnEEw83qbTm!BM,KDerePQ~~_12.jpg|Packaged Aquos Lythirius File:IMG_3950.jpg|Aquos Lythirius File:!BnGE!!gBWk~$(KGrHqEOKjkEtkfgq!1kBLiHC0q!5!~~_3.JPG|Aquos Lythirius File:!BnGD9yQB2k~$(KGrHqUOKi0EtlrYrJ0RBLiHCqfj8g~~_3.JPG File:41vy7FkUngL._SL500_.jpg|Aquos Lythirius File:traslucent aquos lythirus 850 GS!!.jpg|Translucent Aquos Lythirius File:dekalythirus.jpg|Deka Aquos Lythirius File:Lythirus Battle Gear.jpg|Translucent Aquos Lythirius with Terrorcest File:LythirusAquosRazoid 001.JPG File:LythirusAquosRazoid 002.JPG File:LythirusAquosRazoid 003.JPG File:darkuslythirus.jpg|Darkus Lythirius File:7b95d855.jpg File:8fc8bd1a.jpg File:T12Y0uXiJbXXXsEeIZ_032145.jpg|Pyrus Lythirius File:IMG_7597.JPG|Translucent Pyrus Lythirius 8e1ea6b4.jpg|Darkus Lythirius File:subterralythirus.jpg|Subterra Lythirius File:lythiuspearl.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Lythirius File:C&P_Lythirus_Hawktor.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Lythirius and Hawktor 80(4).jpg !B1H,ocwEWk~$(KGrHqYOKiQEw1umDNuBBMdI4veqHw~~_3.JPG|Lythirius's ability card 205098_209580249070587_100000558407471_750778_2870990_n.jpg ly.jpg lyy.jpg Twisted Heat.png Bakugan Dimensions File:Picture12.png|Lythirus File:lythirusbattle.png File:Lythirusattack3.png File:Lythirusbeaten.png|Aquos Lythirus File:CP_Lythirus_BD.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Lythirus cp lythirus.png|Crimson & Pearl Lythirus Ventus Lythirus.png Lythirus&Cancer.png clearly.JPG aquosly.JPG pyrusly.JPG ventusly.JPG subterraly.JPG darkusly.JPG haosly.JPG crimsonpearly.JPG CrimsonPearl_Lythirus.png Aquos_Lythirus_BD.png Pyrus_Lythirus.png Ventus_Lythirus_BD.png Subterra_Lythirus.png Darkus_Lythirus.png Haos_Lythirus.png Clear_Lythirus.png SLBD.png PL.png Others File:yhst-50521703093476_2096_580684014.jpg|Lythirius on the Gate Card "Poison Ground" File:LATE_TIDE_Lythius.gif|Aquos Lythirius in Bakugan form File:yhst-50521703093476_2098_49045910.jpg|Ventus Lythirius File:Lythirus+Battle Gear.jpg|Lythirius equiped with Razoid File:!BsiGqWQEGk~$(KGrHqIH-EYEvB-82bDSBL4ODT0nGg~~_35.jpg File:Lythirus11111.jpg|Lythirius File:BK CD Lythirus 1.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters